All We Are
by Cnguyen456
Summary: If I killed you, would you love me?; They were in a world of kill or be killed. NejiTen One Shot


**A/n: **My sister just told me that I was pretty while I was sleeping and she has now shown me a picture of me sleeping. I swear she is the most creepy person the world has ever seen. Oo She was gushing about my eyelashes, eyes, and eyebrows. She is seriously scaring me. I mean, hah, I know I'm gorgeous, lmfao, just kidding. Now she's talking to me about fanfictions she read and I swear she doesn't get the hint that I'm not listening. Oh great, she's singing now. The same freaking song that I swear I've heard 10 times every day, I mean I love music, but there's a limit to how many times one song can be played in a day before I want to kill myself. She doesn't get the hint as I glare at her while I'm typing this. : She's staring at me now. Creepy little person. I have just proceeded to read her my author's note and now she is talking in weird ways saying things like: Am I really such a person ? Sorry I didn't want to show my name. And then she said: Am I really an animal? And then I told her I'm adding more into my author's note and she said: DUDE, CUT IT OUT! : Hah, I am such a great sister. I hear the stupid freaking TV in the background I really want to throw something at the door so I can be alone, typing this. Whenever I'm typing I prefer to be in a dark room by myself. It was like that, until my sister decided to come barging in and ruin my creativeness. Or my creative juices as I like to joke. HAH, I'm such a freak. Good bye and here's my story. She has now told me that these long author notes are going to cost me readers and I should instead post it on livejournal. She doesn't understand that the reason I like talking in this thing is because the font is so pretty. She's finally going to sleep and I can be alone to type my story. She's currently trying to be Itachi or something saying something along the lines of: Goodnight, foolish little sister. Alright, here's my story.

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything else mentioned in this story or my Author's Note

All We Are

By Cnguyen456

One shot

-

-

-

-

-

Her name was Tenten. She was Agent number 10, coincidentally, and her partner, Hyuuga Neji, was Agent number five. They had joined the school of assassins at the age of 12 although they didn't become official partners until their last year of training. They would soon be caught into the world of kill or be killed.

They had almost the same style of killing, yet it was so different.

They would both kill cleanly and as painless as possible, but she focused more on long range, and he was more of a close combat type of person.

He was silent. She was loud. He thought out his actions. She acted without thinking.

He killed without flinching. She'd rather not kill.

They were almost complete opposites, and yet after 5 months of being partners, it happened.

"What if I told you I loved you?" She asked twirling her Kunai.

"You wouldn't."

"But what if I did?"

"You couldn't."

"But hypothetically."

She was half leaning against the tree trunk, half leaning against him. She felt his hair softly brush her face as he looked away.

"Then you would be dead."

She sat up and stared at him. They had gotten together within two months of being partners and she'd grown accustomed to his silent ways.

"What do you mean?"

He turned towards her again and stood up. She followed his example. Grabbing her gun from the hidden compartment attached to her thigh he pointed it at her.

"If I killed you, would you love me?"

_And I believe that I could tear you apart _

_but it won't break anything that you are, you are_

She looked up at the sky and took a deep breath before turning back towards him.

"You wouldn't be able to kill me."

He stared at her, his eyes empty.

He moved the gun towards her forehead.

_ We'll say our goodbyes you know its better that way  
We won't break, we won't die_

"Boom," He said quietly.

He moved it downwards towards her heart.

"Boom," he repeated looking up. "You're dead."

She showed no emotion as she stepped closer to him.

"It's different right now. Right now you could easily point it at me and pretend to shoot it, but when you actually have to pull the trigger, I know you wouldn't be able to do it, as much as you know I wouldn't be able to do it."

He held the gun out for her and she took it. He stuck his hands in his pockets and watched as she stepped closer towards him.

"You don't know that."

She smiled sadly.

"Actually, I do."

_ It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
All we need all we need, our love is at a bind_

He took his right hand out of his pocket and pulled at a chain around his neck until a ring was visible. The ring was purple and had a kunai engraved into it along with the letter N.

"You see this? I've already been accepted into an organization and I know you've been trying to hide that you have been too. We aren't in the same organization after we graduate from here. We could more than likely be enemies once we leave this place. Whether I can pull the trigger or not means nothing."

He gave a bitter laugh as her hand reached up and held the ring.

She stared at it softly, admiring it until he spoke, "Let me see yours."

She stopped and let go of his ring. She placed her hands on her hips defiantly.

"No."

He glared.

"Tenten, let me see it."

"Answer my question first."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What if I told you I loved you?"

_ Every single day that I can breathe, you changed my philosophy  
I'm never gonna let you pass me by_

He stuck his right hand back into his pocket, still not answering. She reached for it and entwined her hand with his.

"Neji, what if I told you I loved you?"

He gripped her hand tighter.

"I would tell you that no, I wouldn't be able to pull the trigger and that even if we were in enemy organizations it would change nothing and I would decline any mission that would cause you harm even if it put me at risk and broke every rule an assassin could have," he said softly.

"That's all?" She whispered.

"Then I would tell you that I loved you too."

She connected her lips with his and he kissed her softly. They stood like that for awhile, lips together and hands connected until she pulled away.

She smiled weakly as she held out her ring.

"I love you."

His body felt numb as he stared at the soft pink flower engraved on her ring.

That was the day Hyuuga Neji declined his very first mission: Kill his one and only love.

He was ambushed the next day.

_ So don't say your goodbyes you know its better that way  
We won't break, we won't die_

A/n: : My first serious EVER one shot. :D I hope I did okay. xD Send me your thoughts, Cnguyen456

**:DDDD this story and the author notes were written previously and then deleted: THANKS to oxsilvermoonxo for making me get off my self conscious ass and posting it back up. :D**


End file.
